Your Friend
by RandallBeast19
Summary: After a night of flying, Hiccup and Toothless decide to stay the night in their cove, as they cuddle near a fire and enjoy the company of one another, Hiccup thinks back to his happy times with his best bud, and Toothless shows his affection along the way, showing just how much he loves his best friend.


**Dragons. This beloved movie franchise always brings me back, plus I can't stop watching clips on YouTube. Besides, while Art's messing up my hair, I've got to type another adorable tale between Hiccup and Toothless. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

**~Your Friend~**

Hiccup really couldn't ask for a better friend, even if he wanted to. Toothless is perfect. Intelligent, powerful, adorable, playful, and loyal were only a few things that summed up his Night Fury, though the best and most wonderful aspect about his dragon was just how wonderful of a friend Toothless really is, showing just how strong their friendship really is.

"Buddy, you really are amazing." came Hiccup's voice, rising from his work desk as he was finishing up on a drawing of his best friend, with Toothless dutifully walking beside him, giving him his cute gummy grin and chittering as if he were laughing. He sure could flatter the Night Fury when it came to drawing him.

Toothless really is one of a kind, a dragon unlike any other and the most amazing friend the teenage Viking can ever have. Time and time again, the Night Fury never ceased to amaze the boy, with the two of them growing ever closer as time went on. He loved Toothless, more than anything and he's become part of the family.

He used to be an embarrassment, a joke to his whole village. However, that all ended when he shot down Toothless that faithful night and ultimately won the dragon's trust, gaining an everlasting bond with the Night Fury and in turn, finally uniting the dragons and Vikings, ending the conflict between them. Even as a celebrity and dating the girl of his dreams, Hiccup was honestly content to just have Toothless by his side and enjoying his company as they flew and hangout.

Venturing out of the house, Hiccup mounted his dragon and they took to the skies, enjoying the night together. The wind blew through the teenager's hair, as Toothless happily flapped his wings, flying higher and higher as they broke through the clouds. Hiccup petted his Night Fury, as the light from the moon shines throughout their beautiful flight.

Toothless purred happily at the affection. The flying was their escape from it all, it was a blissful paradise getting to fly with his rider. He wouldn't trade it for anything, not even if the Gods were to magically give him his lost fin back, flying with Hiccup was the only way he'd fly and it meant everything to him and his rider, as Hiccup ran his fingers through the clouds, admiring the beauty of the night.

"You know, bud, it's moments like these that I wish would last forever." sighed Hiccup, running his fingers through the Night Fury's scales and scratching him behind his ears. "It's amazing, the wind blowing through my hair, flying through the clouds, and just getting to spend time with you."

Toothless croons and purrs in response to Hiccup's words. Even though he couldn't speak the human tongue, he and Hiccup understood each other perfectly, the harrowing flight where they nearly died united them as one, they flew as one during their first real flight. Part of him wanted to land to show his boy some much deserved affection, but they're having too much fun flying through the night sky.

Besides, when it came to being affectionate, the Night Fury showed his playfulness and affection in full force. He loved it when Hiccup scratched him behind his ears, he'd become a cute purring wreck, completely at his boy's mercy, with Hiccup knowing where to scratch him. He'd usually retaliate by licking his rider and getting him all covered in his drool, with Hiccup laughing and playfully trying to shove him off.

"Toothless, tonight we can camp out in the cove. I've got nothing better to do and I'd much rather spend the night in my favorite spot with my favorite buddy." said Hiccup, as Toothless gave him a cute smile and nodded, as they began to descend back towards the island. "Plus, Gobber's got my dad full of two-block headaches and don't need to hear him rambling on and on, especially hearing bad baby names."

The Night Fury loved whenever they stayed in the cove, it was a sanctuary away from the village. It was also the perfect spot for them to rest, especially when Hiccup would snuggle against his chest and lay beside him for warmth. It was perhaps a bit mushy for a Viking and his dragon to snuggle, but neither of them minded.

It didn't take long for them to land, with Hiccup dismounting from the Night Fury and removing the saddle and gear. Hiccup was about to grab some firewood for a fire, but Toothless beat him to it by using a small fireball to light a dead bush ablaze. Hiccup rolled his eyes, with Toothless putting on a cute and innocent little expression, doing a dragon giggle.

"Very funny, Toothless. At least you didn't singe me this time." jokingly remarked Hiccup, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Who needs firewood when you've got a dragon that can spit fireballs whenever he feels like it?

Toothless merely smiled and went over to the pond, spotting a couple of fish over at the shallow end. He dove right in, grabbing at least two fish from the pond and swallowing them up, with the remaining fish swimming away. He licked his chops and emerged from the water, heading back over to his boy's side, laying down near the fire, with Hiccup resting against him for warmth.

"Toothless, you ought not to midnight snack, you'll end up spoiling yourself when breakfast arrives." remarked Hiccup, cuddling close to Toothless and basking in the warmth he felt radiating off his best friend. His Night Fury was so warm, it's crazy!

Toothless just gave his boy a silly look, before regurgitating up a fish's head. Hiccup's stomach churned when he saw that, never in a million years was he ever gonna do that again, way too gross. He could tell Toothless was playing around with him, his Night Fury seemed to find humor in how he reacted to it. Plus, he had really had a very unique sense of humor, for a dragon anyway.

"You aren't getting me to do that again, bud. Not even one of your cute faces will get me to do it." stubbornly replied Hiccup, as Toothless just chittered and swallowed back the fish head, licking his chops with Hiccup shuddering in disgust. "Ugh. That's disgusting."

Okay, there were something Hiccup could live without his Night Fury doing and that was one of them. Still, despite how nasty that was, it did start the beginning of that remarkable day he spent with his best friend in the cove, both of them growing fond of one another and becoming friends when his hand rested against the dragon's snout, forming his bond with Toothless.

He was so caught up in reminiscing, he failed to notice Toothless wrapping his tail around him his waist and lifting him up. He yelped in surprise as he was lifted off the ground, seeing Toothless giving him an innocent expression and purring, jumping around playfully and sticking his tongue out. If he tosses him in the water again, he's really gonna be in some trouble, no snuggles for a week! He means it this time!

"You're gonna get it if you throw me in the water!" playfully threatened Hiccup, laughing as Toothless gave a gummy grin and laughed, finding amusement in letting his boy experience what it's like to have his feet off the ground. "Now come on, put me down!"

Instead of complying to his boy's wish, Toothless brought Hiccup down towards him and released him, before playfully pouncing on him, using his paws to tickle his laughing and squirming boy, giving off his cute gummy grin and nuzzling Hiccup's face affectionately, with the boy laughing and hugging his head, as Toothless laughed along with him, before he begins licking him.

"Yuck! Dragon kisses!" groaned Hiccup, as Toothless snorted and licked him more. "Okay, okay, I love you too, bud!"

Letting up on his licking, Hiccup wiped the drool off his face, removing his vest and using it as get the excess drool off. He placed his vest onto a nearby rock to dry, before slowly wrapping his arms around the Night Fury's neck, hugging Toothless close and savoring the close contact with his best friend. Toothless crooned and purred softly, relaxing in the moment and nuzzling Hiccup back lovingly.

Pulling away from the hug, Toothless gave Hiccup one more lick across the face, getting dragon drool all on his face and hair. Hiccup groaned and put on a glare, but Toothless gave a cute innocent look and gently nuzzled him, as Hiccup rolled his eyes and got as much of the drool off his hair as he could, not happy that he's gonna be smelling like fish in the morning because of his overly affectionate buddy.

"Aw, come on, buddy! How many bathes do I need to take to get the smell of fish and dragon slobber out?" complained Hiccup, as Toothless laughed, to which the teenager rolled his eyes and petted him on his snout.

Toothless laid back down, letting his buddy Hiccup snuggle up against him for warmth. They just smiled at one another and looked up at the night sky, with the Night Fury draping his left wing around his boy protectively, with Hiccup smiling at his dragon. Just little things like this meant so much to both of them, all of it added up and it made for something beautiful.

Even when it wasn't said, Hiccup loved Toothless more than anything. The time when they hugged at Snoggletog was proof of that, when Toothless regained the ability to fly without his rider, he spent those days searching for the Viking's helmet and then destroyed the fin, showing that he wants to fly with Hiccup. He could tell Toothless wanted to cry when he told the dragon he loved him, the hug the Night Fury put him in that night was certainly something not even the Gods could've foreseen.

"You really are a one of a kind and true friend, Toothless." said Hiccup, cuddling into the Night Fury's side and scratching him behind his ears, as Toothless growled and purred at the enjoyable feeling and waved his tail around. "You're my best friend and like the brother I never had."

It was crazy yet at the same time, it made sense. They're more than friends, not just best friends, but brothers in a sense. Even when in the face of perils and hardships, the bond between them never wavered and only grew. Toothless didn't just become his friend. He became the friend who gave him his purpose and became the companion he's always needed.

Toothless purred at the response, pulling Hiccup close and nuzzling him softly. Hiccup relaxed and brought his arms around the Night Fury's neck, hugging him close as he felt his dragon lovingly wrap his wings securely around him in a cocoon-like embrace. Even now, the Night Fury continued to amaze the boy.

"No matter how much time we spend together, you really are such an amazing dragon, bud. Thank you." whispered Hiccup, taking out his sketch book and stick. "Just keep that pose for a bit while I get it drawn."

Toothless snorted for a bit, as Hiccup got out of the embrace, using the light from the fire to get a better view of the Night Fury. Finding a blank page, he got down to sketching the cute drawing of his dragon, deciding to hurry so he and his dragon can enjoy the night. He finished up his rough design of it, closing the book and putting it away, deciding to improve upon it later.

"Alright, bud, you can stop now." called out Hiccup, as Toothless pulls his wings back and lays back down on the ground, scorching it with his fire breath a bit, as it smolders around him.

Waiting until the ground cooled down, Hiccup sat beside his Night Fury, admiring the beautiful sky. Tonight was such a beautiful night, it seemed like the moon shined down upon both of them, admiring the incredible bond between boy and dragon. Hiccup put his arm around Toothless, as the Night Fury purred and gave him a friendly lick to his face, as they both looked at each other and up at the full moon.

"As fun as flying through the clouds is, just staying here with you and watching the stars is just as good." replied Hiccup, as Toothless purred and nuzzled his face some more. "You really are such a remarkable dragon and I'm happy to have you for a best friend."

Showing his flattery, Toothless got back up and stood on his hind legs, bringing both his arms up and wrapping them around his boy, pulling him close and nuzzling his face affectionately. Hiccup laughed and relaxed into the embrace, hugging Toothless back, much tighter. His puts on his cute gummy grin, and hugging Hiccup fiercely tight in the embrace, the tips of his wings landing on the ground to keep him balanced, as he nuzzled and licked Hiccup's face.

"I love you, Toothless." Hiccup whispered softly into the Night Fury's ear, snuggling closer to his best friend.

Toothless let out a happy cry when Hiccup said he loved him, as such happiness overwhelmed the Night Fury. Getting comfortable, Toothless lovingly and warmly kept Hiccup snuggled against him, allowing the boy to bask and savor the warmth his body provided, nuzzling his head, as he enjoyed the sensation of the boy's soft hair rubbing against his scales. He looked at Hiccup lovingly as he snuggled into him, and sweetly nuzzled him some more, letting out a happy croon and purring softly as if to say he loves him too.

It was too much for both of them to handle. Hiccup soon fell fast asleep in his best friend's embrace, the warmth and security of it all enveloped Hiccup in what is perhaps the most incredible and heartwarming moment of his life, the sweet love both of them had for one another exploded and grew so intense. Toothless gave Hiccup a few more licks, and smiled lovingly at his sleeping boy, relaxing and yawning cutely.

_'Sweet dreams, my Hiccup.' _Toothless nuzzled his sleeping boy one more time, closing his eyes and joining his best friend in the land of dreams, flying high through the skies as they slumbered together, happy to always have each other.

True friendship rung high in Hiccup and Toothless, no more oddly matched yet compatible pair of friends the world has ever seen before. Asleep and snuggled up to each other, Toothless kept his best friend close as they slumbered.

**The end.**

* * *

**I love these two so much, what else can I say? I could spend an eternity seeing the bond between them, especially seeing Toothless getting hugged. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hit repeat on clips of these two on YouTube and watch Gift of the Night Fury again! This is RandallBeast19, taking flight! **


End file.
